The Winx's Kisune
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Tasked with finding the Great Dragon, Naruto finds himself the Guardian of the latest barer of the Dragon Flame. A Fairy by the name of Bloom. He now finds himself aiding her and the rest of Winx as he tries to find one of the remaining Old Ones.
1. In The Park

The Winx's Kitsune 1

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Two people stood in the park as the sky's canvas was painted with the colors of sunsetting yellow and evening orange. It was a quite afternoon that would soon give birth to night as the only sounds that echoed were a young woman's shallow breathing and a young man's quite and apt focus as his weighted foot steps moved across the grass.

Breath in...breathe out. The mantra went through the young woman's mind as she tried to focus on her task.. Her long waist length red was parted slightly at her back as the man held his hand inches from it.

''You're doing good...'' The young man said slightly as he adjusted his coal black T-shirt. ''Just keep breathing in and out.'' He said smoothing out his faded blue jeans and checked his ocean blue hi-tops. The young man favored casual and plain clothes for their comfortably. ''Channel the chi and command it. Make it an extension of your being.'' He said as he circled around the young girl. Her outfit was that of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals. ''Want to know what I got you for your birthday?'' He asked as the girl's eyes popped open. ''Fail!''

''Aah!'' She let out a cute little huff. ''That is so not fair! You distracted me.''

''You're going to have to deal with all sorts of unsavory elements trying to distract you. Have to stay focus Bloom...' He said as he brought his face inches from hers. ''...or you'll find yourself caught off guard. '' He said as he attempted to steal a kiss only to be grabbed by the shirt and flipped unto his back. Said girl then did a backflip and landed on his gut straddling it.

''What's that about staying focus?'' She asked for a cheeky grin only to let out a cry as the person under her disappeared in a puff of smoke.

''More like not letting your guard down.'' The voice said from behind her. Turning Bloom zeroed in on the man who was standing against the tree.

''I thought we agreed no ninja tricks Naruto.'' She said with a pout as the man walked over to her and extended a hand. Taking his hand the Cyan eyed girl was hoisted up and fell into his arms.

''Yeah well never believe everything a shinobi tell you. We lie!"'

''Oh! So then how do I know everything you told me hasn't been a lie if that's the case?''She said taking a step back and placing her hands on her hips. ''Maybe I shouldn't trust you anymore.''

''Nah...we both you won't because you find me too interesting.'' The blond said with a grin as his mirthful cerulean orbs met with her determined Cyan as the staring contest began. Her pale skin seemed to have this glow in the sunlight that really brought out her looks. Bloom must have caught on to the blond staring as her lips began to crack as she tried to stp herself from smiling.

''Oh so about my birthday present?'' She asked, changing the subject as the began stroking his chin.

''You'll see tomorrow.''

''Hey! I thought you were going to tell me.''

''I never said that.''

''You're so evil you know that!'' She exclaimed as the blond nodded.

''Yeah I get that a lot. Anyway, it's getting pretty late and I hate to get you in trouble with the folks. Sixteen... I bet you're excited.''

''You know it and there's something I really want for my birthday.'' She said batting her eyes at him and grabbing his hand.

''Wait...sixteen is legal here?'' He asked as his companion gasped and swatted his arm.

''You pervert!''

''Hey you gave me the set up, but yeah like I said I already got you something and I know you'll like it. And no mind reading to find out.'' He joked with her as Bloom rested her head on his shoulder. It was a little joke shared between them as the girl seemed to have an empathic like ability to see people's inner nature. Regardless tomorrow was the red-head's birthday and she was looking forward to it.

000

Chapter End

000

Sorry for my lack of new stories and updates. I had to babysit today which was complete bullshit, but hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to start churning more stuff out.


	2. Incident in the Forest!

The Winx's Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

''I had a really nice time tonight!'' Bloom said as she hugged her arms to her body, Naruto's jacket kept her form covered as night was about to set in.

''I know Bloom-chan, kind of wish we had more time before I had to go do that thing.'' he said as they walked down the street towards her home.

''I wish you wouldn't be so vague. Why can't you just tell me?''

''Like I said before I'm not too sure of everything myself so I don't want to tell you something that turns out false later, but if I'm right then I'll tell you about it.'' he said as they came to a stop in front of her house. ''I'll be seeing you tomorrow, count on it.''

''Alright, remember you promised.'' she said as she moved to the tip of her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. '' See ya tomorrow Naruto!'' she said as she stopped at the top step and turned to wave.

''See you tomorrow,'' he said with a wave of his own as Bloom disappeared through her door. '_Well I don't have much else to do tonight. Might as well sleep in and wait until tomorrow.'_

Bloom really wished her parents could understand how she felt. She was sixteen years old and was tired of being treated like a little kid. She didn't want to work in the shop with her mother or spend another summer at the beach. She wasn't 6 years old anymore. All her friends were going on trips for their summer vacation and Bloom was trapped at home. It wasn't glamorous or fun in the very least.

She remembered earlier that morning getting frantically dressed into her usual outfit, a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals after her mother had awoken her for school; it had taken her a few moments to realize it was summer vacation. Another two months of freedom but nothing to do.

Rushing outside, excited at the prospect of this gift her parents gotten her the last thing she expected was a bike. She found herself unable to string the words together as she replied with an unsure thanks.

She let out a huff as she walked down the street, her pet rabbit in the basket._ ''They'll never change. My dad will never let me ride anything then bicycle.''_Her already shower morning wasn't help when she ran into Mitzi a rather rude and condescending girl. She was dressed in her usual half triangular green tint glasses with long flowing raven hair that reached down to her backside. Green, sleeveless top with cleavage window and brown trousers. She couldn't help to rub in Bloom's face the fact that she was going on another luxurious vacation that she did yearly.

Bloom trembled with anger for a moment before remembering one of the lessons Naruto thought her. She took a deep breath and wished Mitzi well knowing the atypical reaction infuriated people who feed on drama and arguments more then confrontation. Bloom came to a rest at the park as her pet bunny Piko went hopping around. ''Stay close buy okay Kiko! We don't want another incident like the one with the hawk!'' she hollered after the happy and bouncy rabbit.

Taking a seat on the soft grass Bloom took out an apple and took a bite out of it. Not a moment after her rabbit came running back, screaming in fact before it landed on its face. Recovering it began pulling at Bloom's leg and jabbering quite a bit.

''What's wrong Kiko?'' she followed after the rabbit until they came across a small clearing with two figures.

The first was female, about her age with long golden blonde hair done in the style of two pigtails with orange tube ties, brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her outfit consisted of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She also had wing, six leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips; three on the each side of her back.

She had a blue staff of some kind of a slightly darker color and she was fighting off some creature. Summoning a yellow burst of power she evaporated the creature only for more to appear.

Bloom watched in awe as more of the creatures came out of the woodwork. With a cry of Solar Wind the girl spun her scepter high above her several times creating a yellowish glow and then hits it on the ground, releasing a wave of light attack energy.

The red demon little creatures burst into mist as out of the darkness walked an ogre like creature with a massive chin and pink-red eyes. The girl stood her ground as the creature attack, but the behemoth was fasting then he looked, colliding with her and sending her flying back.

**''Your time is up fairy!'' **the creature chortled. **''Now my ghouls! Rip the scepter from her hands!'' **he commanded of the lanky yet hellish looking red creatures.

Bloom couldn't just sit back as these strange creatures murder someone. ''Get away from her!'' she shouted as she tried to use a branch she found on the behemoth only for it to break quite easily. Unfortunately she had the average strength of a girl her size and age.

''**''Ghouls! Rip that mortal apart!'' **he commanded as the abominations charged forth. Bloom stumbled back and fell on rear. Paralyzed, unable to do anything. 'No...get away...Get Away...'' Finally she found her voice. ''Get back!'' she shouted as an orange-red glow radiated from her and a barrier form eradicated the creatures out of existence. _  
'N-No way? W-Was that me?' _Though her thoughts were interrupted as she was hoisted up when the creature took a hold of her arms and dangled her in the air.

**''I'll eradicate you myself!''** he snarled as a burst of power radiated from the girl. It spiraled out of her in the shape of a dragon and the creature was enveloped in a burst of magic. When it was done Bloom was dropped and the creature fell down, losing consciousness.

''N-No way. That was so powerful!'' the blond murmured in awe. The blond got up and retrieved her staff. ''Are you okay?'' she asked, extending a hand to Bloom.

''Yeah...I'm fine.'' she said as she was hoisted up.''Watch out!'' Bloom earned the blond who spun around and began blasting the remaining red creatures. One of them latched onto Bloom's leg, biting into causing her to cry out in pain. She shook the creature off as it tore off apart of her pants leg.

With that the blonde girl let out an exhausted shy. She then collapsed as an orange glow briefly radiated around her before it dispersed and her form was clad in an orange halter top and orange skirt with green sandals.

''Hey are you alright? Answer me?'' Bloom said as she tried to get an answer from the girl to no avail. Bloom could only pray as she went about getting this girl hurt those strange creatures wouldn't show up again.


	3. Magic is Real

The Winx's Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Bloom had brought the girl who passed out from exhaustion to her home. As the girl laid resting on the couch Bloom tried explaining the situation to her parents. ''I'm not making this up. I sweat to you, she was attacked in the forest by some horrible creatures.'' Bloom pointed to the girl. ''Look at her, tell me she's not some sort of fairy.''

''Hhm, I see,'' her adopted father Mike began.

''You believe me then,'' Bloom replied, hopeful.

''No I don't,'' he sternly remarked. ''I think we should call the police and take this girl to the hospital.'' he logically remarked as his wife Vanessa tended to the girl.

''Please don't,'' the girl began as she slowly stirred.

''How do you feel,'' Vanessa gently asked, helping the blonde haired girl sit up.

''I'm alright,'' she said as she held her head. She turned to Bloomd. ''Thank you, you saved my life.''

''It was nothing.'' Bloom modestly replied. ''My name is Bloom, these are my parents Mike and Vanessa.''

''I'm...'' the girl hesitated for a moment. ''My name is Stella.'' she didn't know why but she felt as if she could trust this girl. There was a warmth to her.

''Stella was it?'' Vanessa peeked up. ''Is there a number or a place we can reach your parents at?''

Stella chuckled. ''That would be pretty difficult.'' realizing that her magical form was exposed it was pointless to keep anything else a secret. ''I come from a place that's a bit far from here. Have you ever heard of Solaria? I'm a fairy, from that kingdom. I was on my way to Alfiea castle from there when...'' she continued on and on, the pretty blonde was quite talkative.

Mike let out a hmmed in contempt. He was doubtful about magic in a whole, being a rather pragmatic and realist person. Last thing he needed was for his daughter's imagination to be pumped up and it appeared this 'fairy girl' must have hit her head. ''Oh but of course,'' the man sarcastically began. He began walking over to the phone sitting on the table by the TV. ''I'm calling the Police. It doesn't take a genius to realize this girl is seriously out of her mind.''

Letting out a growl, the blonde let temptation take over as she pointed to the device with her finger. A trail of honey colored magic went over and changed the device into a carrot and cabbage.

Mike dumbly remarked as he looked at the transformed device in his hand.

A bit smugly the blonde began speaking again. ''Alright, you believe me now?''

''See dad, I wasn't making it up. Its magic and its real!'' Bloomd exclaimed.

''Those creatures from the park attacked me and I was forced to land here, on your planet. Your daughter, Bloom saved me from those ghouls using magic as well.''

''Me? Magical?'' Bloom asked, looking at her hands.''But how? Why now?''

''You're a fairy Bloom. You don't need to know how, she just does it. That's all.''

''Me? Magical?'' Bloom felt absolutely giddy at the prospect. ''I'm, a fairy.'' it was still all sinking in.

''Oh come on, don't tell me you're not. Its not too late to register in the program at Alfea Castle. It accepts only the most gifted young fairies.''

''No, no,'' Mike shook his head. A step away from denial and a flat-earth atheist. ''Stop this nonsense.'' though it didn't matter. Because one way or another magic was going to be apart of Bloom's life.

In another part of the city several creatures emerged from a dark life. Thoroughly lectured, which included a few painful magical spells the yellow Ogre emerged from the portal. He was flanked by his red, gremling like cohorts and a much taller, blue haired creature wearing a belt/jock strap combination, with long black hair, and dull silver sackles. The pig like nostril of the ogre inhaled the air. ''The stench of humans is faint, but we have arrived.'' he turned to the blue creature with large oval pierced nipples. ''Troll,'' he commanded the creature by species. ''Do your thing.''

The creature brought up a strap of clothing. A strap of Bloom's clothing that had been snatched off during the battle and took a deep inhale with its enormous nose. The creature let out a series of grunts as its beady red eyes darted everywhere, after being commanded by the ogre to find the girl it gave a gargled grunt of 'This way' as it followed the stench.

Meanwhile back in the city Bloom was giving Stella a tour of the room.''So, this is your room huh?'' the blonde asked as she turned around. Bloom's room was cluttered with many electronic devices. A DVD player along with a VCR and record player were stacked off to the side under the poster of a boy band. On the bottom was a series of records with paper hanging off it, matching the color of the printer on the side.

On the other side of the room was an artist desks of sorts, also cluttered with papers with a large blue ruler hanging off to the side anda bright red marker in the middle of the desk. It laid adjacent to a container of coloring pencils Blooms used for drawing. Up above were double selves nailed to the wall where Bloom's books were. A single paper that hungly tightly under the books draped over the shelf. A clip on, adjustable light and a chicken plushie was on the other side of, and along with a three cylinder lamp shade obscured a large, crimson flame framed picture. ''Wow,'' the girl said as she continued looking around. On the walls several drawn picture were taped to the wall. Adjacent to Bloom's bed was a large, single window that gave a view of the city and next to her bed was flowers on the night stand. ''Did you draw all these?'' Stella's eyes darted from picture to picture. She looked at all the pictures. ''Sorry if I'm being a bit nosy.''

''No, its okay Stella.'' Bloom replied with raised hands. She paused then admitted, ''...No, things aren't okay. Its just, for instance, I will don't understand what happened in the park.'' Her hands dropped down as they pointed at the tattered right leg of her jeans.

''Its simple Bloom,'' Stella replied as she looked out the window, enjoying the view. ''You use your powers to save me. Its that simple. You should be proud, in my world magic is a normal part of life, its perfectly normal. ''

''So that's what your world is like.''

Stella's eyes wondered to a lavendar bound book. Curios, she picked it up and began flipping through the pages. ''More or less,'' she replied, reading over the text and seeing images of fairies. ''But different then illustrated in this book.''

''I guess its a matter of point of view.'' Bloomd replied. ''I still can't get over what happened.''

''Our powers awaken under the force of a powerful emotional. Your emotional trigger was fear, what allowed you to use that power was finding the courage to quell that fear. They were always there, you just didn't know it.'' she then began levitating Bloom's colored pencils. ''Concentration is the key. Once you learn to summon and harness your energy you can do just about anything.'' she said as she formed the pencils into one large, violet, super pencil. ''Now it's your turn. Focus, and return them to their original shape.''

Bloom tried only for the colored pencil to shape and fall down to the ground with a thud. She back down on her bed, her hands rested on her knees. ''Nothing happened. I can't do it.''

Stella went over and joined her on the bed. ''Then come with me. Come to Alfea. You can learn how to control and use your power there.'' Stella remarked as she turned the color pencils back to their original shape. ''And I'm sure you'd make an excellent fairy.''

''Okay, where is Alfea?'' Bloom asked, her curosity rising.

''Its in the Enchanted Realm of Magix. A place beyond time and space.'' she explained as Bloom closed her eyes and began to imagine. Stella then materalized a post card. ''If you wish, I cans how you an image.'' it landed on the ground and expanded. Stella walked over to the post card and it the image rippled. ''This is a bottomless post card. '' she explained, she walked over and used the words Magix as she began to disappear into it. In a sing song tone she becokened a hesitant Bloom to follow her. Taking a deep breath Bloom followed after her, her curosity over riding her fear.

Meanwhile downstairs her parents were having an argument. ''What's so difficul to believe Mike? We both saw it as plain as day. You're as stubborn as an ass.'' she tried appealing to his love for Bloom. ''Mike, if this is Bloom's true nature who are we to stop her?''

Meanwhile Stella had finished showing Bloom an image of Alfea castle and informed her she had twenty-four hours to make her decision as the blonde fairy was going to leave with, or without her. Suddenly the sound of something wrecked down stairs drew the attention of both girls.

The blue troll crashed through the back door of the house. Destroying the door frame way and causing general destruction as it roared and beared its teeth. In a frenzy it began destroying the table and chair.

''Hey ugly! Leave them alone! Its me you want!'' Stella shouted, drawing the creature's attention away from Bloom's parents. ''Now! Let's settle this!'' with a cry of Solaria the young woman transformed into her battle outfit. Taking flight by flapping her wings Stella shot forward and landed a kick to the Troll's chin causing him to crash back into the wall.

''Useless troll! Letting yourself be rendered a fool by a fairy!''

''Don't underestimate me ugly.'' Stella taunted. With a quick exchange of words it was agreed that Bloom would lead away the Ghouls and leave the two creatures to Stella.

''Don't be too cocky fairy! This time you won't be saved by an unexpected interruption.''

Stella snortd. ''Excuses, excuses. Why don't you talk a little less and show some action?'' she taunted as she moved into a fighting position.

Despite volunterring to handle the ghouls Bloom had no idea on what to do. That was quickly taken care of when the Troll went flying through the front door, squashing the creatures. Bloom's awe was cut short as Stella was sent flying through window. ''Stella!'' she rushed over to the fairy. ''Oh no!'' shards of glass were sticking out of her side revealing nasty cuts. ''What do we do?''

''Don't worry...called, specalists.'' Stella got out through the cries of pain. Before the Troll could make his attack a whip wrapped itself around its neck causing it to halt in place. The attention was drawn to four young men of various hair styles and weaponry.

''Another freak for the big house.'' the blond hair specalist remarked.

''What's the rush? Don't you want to have a little fun?'' the deep ruby haired, flame style specalist bearing the whip asked.

A rather bored looking specalist added. ''This is our first mission. I wouldn't be so cocky.'' the Troll tugged and sent the cocky specalist flying over head. ''I rest my case.'' the brown haired specalist continued with the same bored expression and tone.

The troll made its way towards the specalist. ''Stay back!'' he commanded as he used his shield to cushion the creature's powerful blows. One attack after anothe resulted in the teen being pushed back and his arm quickly feel like it was being pounded into paste. ''Hey Skye, do you, I don't know, MIND GIVING ME A HAND OR SOMETHING!''

The rather bored specalist jumped into action, bearing his laser green sword. Doing a leap he brought his sword down onto the ground causing a small crack to form in the earth that began to open.

''My turn!'' the glasses wearing Specalist remarked a she fired out yellow, glowing missiles out of pistol causing it to blow off the creature's left leg and for him to fall inside the trap. ''Bullseye!''

The flame haired specalist, trying to save face quickly went to work dispersing the rest of the ghouls before being knocked aside by the ogre. The rather brutal attack fractured the specalist's sternum and sent him flying into some trash cans. He was suddenly blasted by the combined power of Bloom and Stella who made use of the distraction.

''See, I told you could do it.'' she encouraged. Realizing he was out numbered the yellow ogre escaped in a flash of magic. ''Finally,'' she said as she led Bloom over to meet the specalists. ''Meet our four heroes. 'Riven,'' she said, introduced the violet haired specalist bearing the scimitar-styled purple phantoblade. ''Prince Skye,'' the bored speclaist bearing the green blade.''Timmy,'' the next one greeeted with a smile and a hand wave as his glasses sparkled, ''...and Brandon, Prince Sky's squire.''

''Hello,'' he greeted with a wink as he deactivated his weapon. The specalists went about cuffing the monster with electrical fences that levitated him. They bid the girls goodbye as they disappeared through the portal. Exhausted, Stella stayed the night. Despite her assitance of wanting to use magic to help, after what happened last night, Mike did not want any more magic, demons, or whatever the hell that went on to influence his house any longer.

Bloom had made her decision to leave. While they were reluctant to let them go, Bloom's parents realize that denying Bloom the change to go would be denying her heritage. Though not willing to depart yet, they made the decision to come along to at least see where they were sending their daughter.

0  
Chapter End  
0  
It picks up next chapter. Naruto returns and a new enemy is revealed.

Full Title of next chapter: Welcome to Alfea! Strike of the Magic eaters.


End file.
